Disarm one shot
by TinkerBellex
Summary: A Shield songfic which happens around the time that Lem was going to leave. The Song used is Smashing Pumpkins Disarm


**A Shield songfic, which I thinks happens at the end of season 5. **

**Disarm**

_**Disarm you with a smile**_

_**Cut you like you want me too**_

_**Cut that little child**_

_**Inside of me and such a part of you**_

Brooke sat at the bar swirling her drink around her glass, she wanted another one, infact she needed another one, but she knew she needed to keep a clear head for the rest of the evening.

Glancing up she saw a woman enter the bar, judging by her appearance she was a working girl. "Well you sure came to the right place" Brooke mumbled while staring at the bottles of spirits hung up on the wall.

"Can I get you another?" the barman asked

"No....um." she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't resist, the temptation was too great, "Yeah, make it a double" she answered while sliding her glass across the bar.

Curtis Lemansky walked through the barn into the Strike Team's room and opened his locker, pulling out everything that he had crammed in there over the years, he sighed remembering just what he was giving up just so that his guys were ok. Swallowing the lump that was rising in his throat he grabbed the small polaroid that was laying at the back of his locker, his eyes rested on the picture and he smiled at the memory that the picture produced.

**Flashback**

"They call it the obbo diet" Detective Brooke Delko told him while opening a bag of chips and cramming them in her mouth.

"Well, how do you stay some darn skinny girl?" Detective Curtis 'Lem' Lemansky asked her while eating the hot-dog

"I go to spinning classes every week with Kat" she replied while reaching for a bottle of coke

"Kat from 32nd division?" he asked

"Yeah, she's in vice now"

"Is she still shagging that guy from SWAT?"

"Nah, she is seeing a psycho from St Louis now" she laughed remembering her earlier conversation with her best friend.

"So you go to spinning classes then?"

"Yeah 3 times a week, I need to" she sighed while pulling her shirt over her flat stomach

"Nah, girl, you are a hottie" Lem smiled

"It takes one to know one" she smirked while pulling her bag from the backseat

"What you doing?"

"Capturing this lovely kodak moment" she grinned while pulling her polaroid camera from her bag

"Oh man, come on" Lem smiled while inching away from his partner

"Lem, get your hot ass over here" she sniggered while pulling him closer by his jacket collar. When he was next to her she looked into the rearview mirror and straightened her hair. "Say cheese, bitch" she laughed while putting her arm around his neck and pressing the red button.

Lem started to move away, "Hang on" Brooke said while re-setting the camera. "I want to keep one too" she took another picture and handed one to Lem.

"Niiiice" Lem smiled while looking at the picture

"I know" she smiled back while shaking the polaroid to dry it

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Shakin' the polaroid" she replied. "Haven't you heard that Outkast song 'Hey Ya'?" she asked him before breaking into a song..........."Shake it like a polaroid picture" she sang

"Dude, that fucks up the image" Lem explained to her

"It does?" she asked while wrinkling her nose up and scrutinising the picture

"Yeah"

"Well it still looks great" she smiled while carefully placing it in her handbag"

"Yeah it is pretty sweet" he replied while putting it in his jacket pocket.

**End Flashback**

_**I used to be a little boy**_

_**So old in my shoes**_

_**And what I choose is my choice**_

_**What's a boy supposed to do?**_

_**The killer in me is the killer in you**_

_**My love- I send a smile over to you**_

"He should be here soon" Shane Vendrell announced to Brooke as he sat down at the bar

"Yeah?" she asked, the alcohol slowly making the situation less bad

"Yeah, Vic and Ronnie are bringing him from The Barn" he explained while ordering 2 drinks from the bar

"Why are you so early?" she asked while draining her glass

"I had an appointment with Mara" he told her

"Right" she murmured not even trying to seem interested

"You could at least ask how the scan went"

"I would have asked if I actually gave a damn Shane. I don't like Mara and honestly you are rapidly going down in my estimation"

"What did I do?"

"Shane it would be a lot easier and a lot less time consuming to explain what you haven't done"

"I don't follow"

"Well if you hadn't got involved with Antwon Mitchell, Lem wouldn't have to be serving time just to save your sorry ass"

"Brooke, it was Lem's decision, you need to understand that"

"Really!" she spat while ordering another drink. "You need to understand that I HATE your guts and I will NEVER forgive you for this, you and Vic" she told him

"What about Ronnie?"

"Don't even try to bring Ronnie into this, you know as well as I do that Ronnie has no idea of some of the shit that you and Vic aere involved in, but don't worry he will do soon enough"

"What?" he asked his voice rising an octave. "Are you threatening me?"

"Think what you want Vendrell" she barked while walking over to a booth with her drink

"It's not gonna work, I'm sorry Lem" Vic tried to explain in the car on the way over

"What's not gonna work?" he asked

"They won't accept what you are offering they are gonna put you in Lompoc without any protection and you will probably serve the full term"

"I can't do that Vic" Lem cried

"I know, that's why I have this" Vic told him will pulling an envelope from his pocket stuffed with cash. "Ronnie, got you are car too"

"What am I gonna do Vic?" Lem asked

"Drive down to Mexico and nobody will be able to touch you"

"What about everything up here?'

"When the shit dies down we will come down to see you"

"You know it doesn't work like that" Lem moaned while stepping from the car

"Lem, I'm sorry" Vic tried to console him

"So am I" Lem whispered while walking into the bar.

**Flashback**

In the bathroom Brooke opened the medicine cabinet. She took out the bottle of aspirin and swung the mirrored door shut.

Lem, behind her slipped his arms around her waist. Brooke watched him in the mirror. His face, above her right shoulder, looked pale and hurt.

"I was so afraid Armadillo might have done something to you, I mean look at Ronnie"

"Come on, Brooke, everything is fine"

One of his hands slipped inside her robe. The hand was cool against her skin. It moved slowly upward and held her breast. Sighing, she leaned back against him. She hooked a thumb under the cloth belt of her robe and pulled. The belt fell open. Lem parted the front of her robe. She saw him gazing at her in the mirror. His face still pale, no longer looked tight with pain. His hands drifted lightly over her breasts, palms brushing her rigid nipples. He held her breasts. He squeezed them and Brooke squirmed, moaning. As his hands curled beneath them, the sides of his thumbs rubbed across her nipples making her breath catch.

The aspirin bottle fell from Brooke's fingers. She took Lem's right hand and guided it between her legs. He moaned when he touched her there. Brooke's legs went weak. His hand pressed her and she writhed against it.

I'm sorry Tigre, she thought. I'm sorry, I don't care we tried.

She eased Lem's hand away and turned around. The robe fell from her shoulders. Lem's hands moved down her back, cupped her buttocks.

With trembling fingers, she began to unbutton his shirt.

**End Flashback**

_**Disarm you with a smile**_

_**And leave you like they left me here**_

_**To wither in denial**_

_**The bitterness of one who's left alone**_

"MEXICO!" Brooke yelled. "What happened to the plan?"

"It fell throught, but everything is going to be alright" Vic tried to reassure her

Brooke turned to Lem, "I told you this would happen" she said while pulling his face towards hers, "Lem look at me" she urged. "You need to get it ALL out now, before you lose EVERYTHING"

"Baby, this is all there is to do" he tried to explain

"You told him this right?" she angrily turned to Vic. "Everything you touch turns to crap and you pull everyone in with you. I'm not surprised Corrine took the kids away from you"

"It's for the best"

"The best for who Vic? I mean it's not best for Lem is it?" she cried. "It is the best for you though, isn't it?'

"You can still see him" Shane tried to reason

"Is this before or after IAD pulls my ass in for, alledgedly helping a criminal flee the country. Everyone know Lem and I are together, they are going to be watching me like a hawk for the foreseeable future"

"We will work it out" Vic explained

"YOU will work it out" she angrily spat. "This is YOUR mess Vic so I really don't think I want you to work anything it out" she said while stumbling from the bar

"Baby, wait" Lem said while trying to take her arm

"You have a choice, Lem. Vic may tell you, you don't, but you do have a choice"

"What?" he whispered

"Go to IAD and tell them the truth, you will be cleared"

"I can't"

"Well then, I'm sorry" she sobbed while pulling her hand from his grasp and running to her car.

_**I used to be a little boy**_

_**So old in my shoes**_

_**And what I choose is my voice**_

_**What's a boy supposed to do?**_

_**The killer in me is the killer in you**_

Brooke watched from a distance as Lem said his goodbyes to Ronnie, Shane and Vic. She choked back the tears that were rising in her throat and replaced them with the fiery hot liquid that the bottle of whiskey brought.

Watching as the car slowly drove away she sat in her car and started the engine turning it in the opposite direction, she realised that her decision had been made. She slowly drove away the figures of her former colleagues getting smaller and smaller.

_**My love- I send this smile over to you**_

_**The killer in me is the killer in you.**_


End file.
